This invention relates to an extensible ladder, particularly to one easily extensible to become small dimensions when collapsed.
Conventional ladders are widely used for work or set at permanent site for fleeing one's life. They have definite length and dimensions and comparatively occupy large space. They have the following disadvantages in putting away.
1. As a ladder has a certain length, it is not easy for users to find a place for storing or putting it away.
2. If a ladder is set at a site and leaned on a wall, it may hurt people when falling down by accident; if it remains outdoors for use, it may be dangerous in case a theft breaks into a house.
3. It is very inconvenient to be carried because it is longer than the length of a vehicle and may cause danger in carrying.